fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario 3D World
|publisher = Fantendo |platforms = Nintendo 3DS |genre = Adventure |released = Mid-2013 |modes = 1-Player Adventure, Multiplayer Wi-Fi |ratings = E for Everyone |media = 3DS Game Card}} is a game by . It is for the 3DS, the sequel to Super Mario 3D Land, and is heavily based off Super Mario World. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as SM3DL, but you can now ride Yoshis and carry things like Baby Yoshis. Story TBA Nintendo eShop Description Return to Dinosaur Land with this all-new adventure! Mario and Luigi try to save the Yoshis from Bowser and his Koopa Krew! Characters Playable Characters *Mario - Availible From Start *Luigi - Beat World 3 *Toad - Beat World 5 *Green Toad - Beat World 5 To play as Luigi, Toad or Green Toad, you must select their icon on the world map. Villains *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Koopalings **''(in order as fought)'' **Iggy **Morton **Lemmy **Ludwig **Ellen **Roy **Wendy **Larry *Dry Bowser Supporting Characters *Peach - The damsel in distress. *Yoshis - You can ride them. See below. *Baby Yoshis - You can carry them, and they do special things. See below. *Purple Toad - Hosts Red Toad Houses. He gives you a random power-up. *Toadette - Hosts Green Toad Houses. She gives you a 1-Up. *Yellow Toad - Hosts Yellow Toad Houses. He gives you a Bandit Mask. *Blue Toad - Hosts Blue Toad Houses. He gives you a Cape Feather. Transformations *Small *Normal *Fire *Cape *Puffy *Bandit *Invincible Yoshis *Green Yoshi - No power. *Red Yoshi - Breathes fire when he eats an enemy. *Blue Yoshi - Grows wings when he eats an enemy. *Yellow Yoshi - Can ground pound when he eats an enemy. *Purple Yoshi - Runs fast when he eats an enemy. *Orange Yoshi - Can spin jump when he eats an enemy. Baby Yoshis *Baby Green - No power. *Baby Magenta - Turns into a balloon when you press X. *Baby Blue - Spits bubbles when you press X. *Baby Yellow - Glows when you press X. *Baby Cyan - Spits ice when you press X. Enemies Main Article: Mario 3D World/Enemies New Enemies *Ninjiina *Lemming Mole *Violet Bandit Items Power-Ups *Super Mushroom - Turns Small Mario into Normal Mario. *Fire Flower - Turns Normal Mario into Fire Mario. *Cape Feather - Turns Normal Mario into Cape Mario. *P Balloon - Turns Normal Mario into Puffy Mario. *Bandit Mask - Turns Normal Mario into Bandit Mario. *1-Up Mushroom - Gives you an extra life. *3-Up Moon - Gives you 3 extra lives. *10-Up Star - Gives you 10 extra lives. *Star - Makes you invincible. Other Items *Coin - 100 gives you a 1-Up. *Red Coin - Worth 5 Coins. *Blue Coin - Worth 10 Coins. *Purple Coin - Worth 50 Coins. *Blocks - Brick, ?, Turning, ect. Worlds World 1: Yoshi's Island *Fortress Boss - Reznor *Castle Boss - Bowser Jr. *Airship Boss - Iggy Koopa World 2: Donut Plains *Fortress Boss - Big Boo *Castle Boss - Lemming Chain *Airship Boss - Morton Koopa World 3: Vanilla Dome *Fortress Boss - Podoboss *Castle Boss - Fwoosh King *Airship Boss - Lemmy Koopa World 4: Twin Bridges *Fortress Boss - Kamek *Castle Boss - King Boo *Airship Boss - Ludwig World 5: Soda Lake *Fortress Boss - Sushi *Castle Boss - Cheep Chomp *Airship Boss - Ellen World 6 World 7 World 8 Special World Wi-Fi Mode You can connect up to 8 different 3DS's to play minigames. The minigames are the same ones from NSMB. Characters These 8 Characters are the characters played by each 3DS. *Mario - Host *Luigi - First person to join *Toad - Second person to join *Green Toad - Third person to join *Toadette - Fourth person to join *Yellow Toad - Fifth person to join *Blue Toad - Sixth person to join *Purple Toad - Seventh person to join Gallery Ninjim3dw.png|Ninji. Ninjiina.png|Ninjiina. Lemmingmole.png|Artwork of three Lemming Moles. Banditmask.png|A Bandit Mask. 10upstar.png|Artwork of the 10-Up Star. Toads.png|The six Toads from the game: Blue, Toadette, Red, Green, Purple and Yellow. banditmario.png|Bandit Mario. 3upmoon.png|A 3-Up Moon. bandit1.png|A Bandit. violetbandit.png|The Violet Bandit. Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Adventure Games Category:2013 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Online Games Category:Sequels